Go to her
by NY Rae
Summary: Takes place after Annie and Jimmy are on Annie's roof talking. I don't own anything but the plot, Hope ya like.


_As usual I do not own anything you recognize that all belongs to NBC and the lyrics belong to John Michael Montgomery. I promise that now that I have vacation time I will have more of my other stories updated. Hope you enjoy. And this is only a oneshot. _

"I'm sorry." Annie said after ten minutes of silence on her roof.

Jimmy pulled his attention from the starts to his partner and friend. "What do you have to be sorry about?" He asked a little confused at her sudden statement.

"What you did, to get me back from Mexico." Annie started, but Jimmy cut her off.

"Hey we went over this last week. I did what I had to do to get you home. No Annie, listen to me." He said when he saw Annie about to speak. "There was never a choice, never would be. You are worth me loosin' my badge, my career. I have more options if it came down to it. But there was never an option when it came to getting' you back alive and in one piece. I couldn't lose you Annie. I can't lose you."

"Does Natalie know?" Annie asked simply.

"About me going to get you from the border and what I did to get you back? No. And she doesn't need to. Anyways if IAB decides to fire me she would be happy that I wouldn't have to have a gun at the house." Jimmy replied leaning back more to lay down with his feet hanging off the edge of the building.

"Jimmy, she deserves to know. Now that you two are engaged it's her business too if you get fired, or god forbid put in jail." Annie said taking her gaze off of Jimmy and looking over the horizon so that Jimmy wouldn't see the tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm not sure I made the right decision. I came by here last week to talk to you about it and find out your opinion. That went well." Jimmy said looking at the back of Annie's head. Murmuring the last part to himself. "It doesn't matter now though does it? I've got Natalie for life and I should be happy about it. But for some reason I can't stop thinkin' that I should be wearin' your ring not hers. And that the ring I bought for you would be on your finger not in a safe deposit box."

"Wait, what? Jimmy, we have never even dated. Why do you have a ring for me?" Annie asked. The only part of his ranting she paid attention to was the last statement.

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Guess I have to explain?" Jimmy said looking at Annie. She just nodded. "I bought it five years ago; I was goin' to ask you out right before we got put on the O'Hair case. We were sittin' up here like we are now. I was half way through my sentence when we got the call out. I tried many times but it never seamed right after that. We both got caught up in the job, and you started datin' again so I gave up the idea of us actually being together. I knew the day that you saved that six month old little boy and were holding him till social services showed up that I wanted the baby in your arms to be ours, a little gun toting firecracker like you. That I wanted to put a ring on your finger so that people like Crowley would know you were off the market and that I was the luckiest guy ever because you agreed to be my wife. I have had the ring in the box since after that night up here on the roof. Though I don't know why I still have it, you never showed any interest in how I felt, how I feel." Jimmy said, letting his last sentence settle into her thoughts before he continued. "At least you didn't show any interest until this week, when you found out I got engaged. The look on your face when we were on the plane, you looked defeated. Like someone had taken everythin' from you and there was no way for you to get it back. Damn it Annie, why didn't you say somethin' earlier."

"I…" She started. "You were happy; at least you were good at pretendin' you were. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Jimmy could I talk to ya, I just wanted to tell you that I have loved you for the last five years?' That would have gone well. Then you met Natalie and started up with her. It hurt so much to see you with her for the first year. Then I got used to the pain and it was easier to mask, easier to pretend it wasn't there." She finished.

"Damn we make quite the pair don't we. Both tryin' to let the other be happy while drownin' our misery in other people." Jimmy didn't get to finish what he was going to say because his phone started going off. The ringtone they both knew was for Natalie.

Annie got up from her chair and started to the door that lead back to the stairwell. She was about half way back to her apartment when she heard Jimmy catching up to her.

"She wants to start the plannin'." was all Jimmy said. "You say the word and I'll end it. I still care Annie. I always will." He said as she stopped at her door, turning to face him. Annie didn't say anything for a few minutes so Jimmy leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye Annie." He said quietly before turning and walking away.

"Wait." Annie said before she realized it. Jimmy froze three steps down the stairs, leaving him about seven yards away from Annie. He slowly turned around, to his amazement he saw tears falling freely down her face. Instinctively he closed the gap quickly and pulled her close.

"Shhh. It's ok Annie. Come on Boots, you know I hate it when you cry." Jimmy said softly as he gently rocked her back and forth.

When she stopped crying enough to talk she pulled back and looked Jimmy square in the eyes. "Would you believe me if I said I was scared?" She asked quietly.

"It would depend on what your scared of. A fugitive, then no." Jimmy said just as quietly.

"No not a fugitive." Annie said chuckling a little. "No, I'm afraid of takin' the risk with you and screwin' it up enough that you leave HEAT, and leave me. I've never been good at relationships Jimmy, you know that. But your different. I know almost everythin' I need to know about you, and that just adds to my fears. You let me in so much and I don't do the same for you, I can't do the same for you. I just don't know if I can do what it takes to make this work."

"Annie. You let me in more than you think you do. I know enough about you to keep me in love, and there is enough I don't know to keep me comin' back for more. If you say the words I'll go to Natalie's and break it off right now. You know I will. You just have to say the words." Jimmy said looking directly into her eyes. He was not very surprised by the look he saw in his partners, his friends, eyes. Before either could say anything else Jimmy's phone went off again. Pushing the ignore button Jimmy looked back at Annie, and made his decision. "I've got to go take care of some things. I'll be back just please don't lock me out again." He said knowing that Annie would get the real meaning of his statement.

Her only response was a soft. "Wouldn't matter if I did, you're the only one with the key."

Jimmy forced himself to get back up and walk away from the person he wanted to be with the most. Once he got to his truck, he started it up and sat there. He was trying to figure out how to handle the situation he now found himself in. He knew that he was going back to his house to talk to Natalie, but after that he had no idea. As he pulled out of the parking lot he turned the radio on and a song he recognized was at his favorite part

I can love you like that  
>I would make you my world<br>Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
>I will give you my heart<br>Be all that you need  
>Show you you're everything that's precious to me<br>If you give me a chance  
>I can love you like that<p>

After listening to the verse he turned the station, hoping to find a song that didn't make what he was about to do any harder or make him think of Annie. After searching the stations Jimmy just decided to put a CD on that way he could dictate the music for the 15 minute drive. To him, the ride did not take long enough. He parked on the street, something he only did when he planned on leaving quickly, and pulled all of his strength to get out of the truck and walk inside.

"Hey, your home. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Natalie asked as she kissed his cheek in welcome.

"Sorry, I was busy." Jimmy said.

"What's up Jimmy? I know that look, something's up." Natalie said as they both sat on the couch. Jimmy sat there thinking for a few seconds. He looked around the living room that used to be just his, the place where he and Annie would go after a hard case with a six pack of beer and a movie. Then Annie moved into her apartment and found out she had roof access and they set up a close replica of his living room on the roof. No one else except maintenance went onto her roof so they had no problem with privacy. She had moved about the time he met Natalie at the hospital. He had been waiting for word of how Marco was doing after getting hurt on the job. He was trying to get over Annie and Natalie was beautiful, smart, and funny. "Jimmy? You ok? Did something happen at work?" Natalie asked pulling Jimmy from his memories.

"Not at work no. Look Natalie I…" Jimmy stated but Natalie stopped him.

"I think I know where this is going." Natalie said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this. My heart's not in it anymore. You know I care about you, I just realized I don't love you the way you love me and the way you deserve to be loved." Jimmy said looking at his, now ex-fiancé.

"I get it. I always thought you two had a better relationship than you and I ever would. Does she know? That you love her I mean?" Natalie asked as she took the ring off her finger.

"Yeah, but I can't push anythin' with her. I almost lost her a month ago and, that's when I figured this all out. I was just hopin' to be wrong." Jimmy explained.

"It's ok. Look, I'll go to a friend's house tonight and start looking for a place of my own, I'll have my stuff out by the weekend." Natalie said placing the ring in his hand. "I hope she can make you happy. Don't give her up again." She said then went into the master bedroom to pack an overnight bag.

As Natalie walked back into the living room Jimmy stood and said. "You're welcome to stay while you look for a place; I'm going to find a hotel for a while till I can figure somethin' out. I can't stay here right now. I'm going' to talk to a broker in the next week or so, and get the house on the market. I really am sorry." Jimmy said walking out the door not waiting for a reply.

When Jimmy got to his truck he sat waiting for Natalie to leave so he could go back in and grab a bag for himself. It only took her 5 minutes after Jimmy to leave the house. She nodded sadly at his figure in the window of his pick-up. When Jimmy lost track of her taillights he went inside and grabbed the things he needed and made sure to empty the fridge of anything that would spoil over the next few days. He slung his bag over his shoulder then went to the den and opened his gun safe and placed all of the ammo into his bag before placing his guns into the correct cases and leaving. Although the drive to Annie's should have taken him 20 minutes he made it in ten. Walking up the stairs with his things he knocked gently before letting himself in. Setting his things on one of the armchairs, he looked around the apartment he had become so familiar with over the years. Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts and memories Annie came out of her room having heard Jimmy come in.

"Hey." Annie said in a whisper.

"Hey." Jimmy replied right back. "Wanna sit? We need to talk."

"Not really." Annie said sitting down anyways. "So start talkin'" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"I broke it off with Natalie. She took it much better than I thought she would. Told me to make sure you knew how I feel and to never let you go again." Jimmy said in a rush. "She knew as soon as I walked in that somethin' was wrong, and it didn't take long for her to figure it out."

"Ok, so what now?" Annie asked.

"Now I take you on a real date and then in a few months when I know you won't run, I tell you I love you, and then about a year later I ask you to marry me." Jimmy said after thinking for a minute.

"What if I want to tell you that I love you before a few months?" Annie replied.

"Then you can say it whenever you are ready, but I won't say it till either you say it first or till I know you won't run." Jimmy replied with a small smile.

"Well then, James Gregory Godfrey, I love you. And I would be happy to go on a date with you." Annie said matching Jimmy's smile.

One year later

"Come on Annie, you're goin' to be late to your own weddin'." Daisy said laughing as she tried to wake Annie.

"Damn. What time is it?" Annie asked jumping out of her bed.

"Almost nine." Daisy answered trying to contain her laughter.

"Shit. Why didn't you wake me earlier? The ceremony starts in three hours." Annie asked rushing to get dressed so she could get to the church.

"I've been trying for the last hour to get you up thank you very much. It just hasn't worked. It's not my fault that you couldn't sleep last night." Daisy replied handing Annie the shirt she was looking for.

"Thanks. Now let's go." Annie said hopping as she put on her boots.

"Yup. I'm commin'." Daisy said before pulling out her cell phone. "Hey Marco, we're on our way to the church… Yeah, I know, she's just not a morning person… I know I thought so too, but I'm cutting her some slack, she didn't get to bed until five… Alright see you in twenty." Daisy then hung up and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Ok, so we'll be there in what? Twenty? I am so glad we have gone through this before. It shouldn't take to long right?" Annie asked Daisy as Daisy got into the car.

"It will be fine. Stop worrying." Daisy ordered.

"You do know I'm your boss right, you shouldn't be givin' me orders." Annie replied.

"Yeah I know but you're to damn wired to think straight so I figured a direct order might do the trick, and it seams that it has." Daisy laughed.

"Yeah, it did work. Hey, thanks again for standin' with me. You know I would have Jimmy do it, because you hate that I have you in a dress, but that wouldn't do so well this time." Annie said genuinely thankful about Daisy stepping up with her.

"It's what I'm here for. Thanks for askin'." Daisy said before they fell into a comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride.

When they got to the church Annie rushed right to the back room to get ready. She hated being late and today was no exception. Getting ready only took Annie an hour and a half so she was forced to sit waiting for the remaining half an hour. Daisy walked out of the changing room in her dress. Her dress was a strapless floor length burgundy one with a thin band around the waist with in a soft green color that matched the groomsmen's ties. Right before the dress hit the floor you could see the bottoms of the boots she was wearing. Her hair was in a bun with a few strands falling to frame her face.

"You look great Daisy." Annie said.

There was a knock at the door, so Daisy went to open it. "Hey Luke." She said opening the door enough for him to get into the room.

"Wow, Daisy. You look, stunning?" Luke replied in more of a question as if he wasn't sure stunning was good enough.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Daisy said smiling.

"Hey Luke, It time yet?" Annie asked walking into the main room from where she was.

"Wow." Was all Luke said.

"Um.. Thanks?" Annie replied with a shy smile on her face.

"Sorry." Luke said shaking his head. "We still got about ten minutes."

"Ok." Annie said disappointed.

"Who would have thought that tough US Marshal Annie Frost would be so ready to get married? Two years ago you said you would never even think about it." Daisy said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah well two years ago I wasn't in the position to spend the rest of my life happy and crazy in love with my best friend and the man of my dreams, literally." Annie replied. "Ya know what? Could you two give me a few minutes? Just to clam down a bit? Go make sure that Marco is ready to walk me down the isle? Please?" She asked.

"Yeah, not a problem. I'll come get you in five." Daisy said pulling Luke out of the room with her.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Nothin'. Absolutely nothin'." Annie replied with a chuckle. "Just wanted to say hi before this all starts."

"Oh, well hi. How you doin? Ready to get married?" Jimmy asked smiling when he knew nothing was wrong.

"What do you think?" Annie replied sarcastically. "I've been buggin' Daisy every five minutes asking if it's time yet. I want to get out of this dress."

"Well in about four hours I can help with that." Jimmy said smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Annie said smiling all the same.

"It's time for me to get out there. I love you Annie Frost." Jimmy said softly.

"Love you too." Annie replied hanging up.

"You ready in here?" Daisy asked poking her head into the room.

"Never been more ready for anything in my life" Annie said walking through the door.

Annie followed Daisy to the court yard of the church. She waited right inside the doors for her queue. After Luke walked Daisy to their places, Jimmy's niece and nephew, the flower girl and ring bearer, walked up to Luke and Daisy, handing them the rings that were to be exchanged. Finally, in Annie's opinion, it was her turn. The walk seemed to take hours when really it was less than a minute.

"Wow" Jimmy whispered to himself. He turned around when the wedding march came on. Annie took his breath away. The dress she picked was the perfect one for her. It was a thin strapped halter top. The train was only about a foot behind her. Traditional white with dark green beads lining eggshell flowers. She had a dark green sash around her waist. Her green accents matched Jimmy's instead of the rest of the wedding party. The dress was simple but she made it look like it was the most expensive thing in the world. Her hair was down in light curls. Jimmy was still staring at Annie when her and Marco arrived at the alter.

"Jimmy?" Marco asked laughing.

That snapped Jimmy out of his little trance. "What? Oh. Opps." He said with a smile, "Thanks Marco. For all of it." He said as Marco took his place next to Luke. Marco just smiled.

"Dearly beloved. Normally I would do the 'we are gathered here today' part but Annie and Jimmy have asked me not to and just to shorten the ceremony to guarantee that they get it done before all of your cell phones start off. So James Gregory Godfrey, do you take Ann Noland Frost to be your wife, to love, cherish, and protect for the rest of your lives?" The pastor asked.

"I do" Jimmy said looking from the pastor to his bride.

"Ann Noland Frost, do you take James Gregory Godfrey to be your husband, to love, cherish, and protect for the rest of your lives?" The pastor asked, this time looking at Annie.

"I do." Annie replied.

"Both Annie and Jimmy have chosen to recite their own vows. Jimmy if you would."

"Boots, I know that there have been some hard times, hell everyone knows that. But no matter what we have faced or will face in the future, I know that I have you by my side and I know that you know the same applies to you. There has not been a day in the past six years that you have not been the first thing I think about in the morning and the last before bed. We talk and say I love you everyday, but I need you to know. Here in front of all of our friends that there is not a day that goes by that I forget to thank my lucky stars that I get to spend the rest of my life proving how much I love you. Annie Frost, please take this ring as a token of this promise to you. I will NEVER leave you or stop loving you." Jimmy said before getting the ring from Luke and sliding it on her finger.

"Annie If you would." The pastor said.

"Cowboy. I know, as well as everyone in this room, that I will screw up sometime during this marriage. But that's the good thing about marrying your best friend. I never have to worry about you running out on me when you find out something that you didn't know. I'm not good with words so I'll leave you with this. There is no way I could ever love someone more than I love you. You have been my rock, my stitches for my emotional scars. But I love you for staying, and I love you even more for loving me for me without wanting to change anything. So this ring is of a promise I make the promise that I will do whatever I can to make this work and a show of my love so that every woman in the world knows that I got lucky and got the best man in the world." Annie said as Daisy handed her the ring. "I love you James Gregory Godfrey" She said sliding the ring onto his finger.


End file.
